csifandomcom-20200225-history
Dishonor
Dishonor is the eighteenth episode in season eight of . Synopsis Horatio's son, Kyle, seeks his father's help in solving the murder of his best friend. Plot Over lunch in a trendy Miami restaurant, Kyle Harmon breaks some news to his father, Horatio Caine: he’s going to be deployed to East Afghanistan the following week. Horatio is concerned about his son doing such a dangerous job, but before he and Kyle can discuss it further, Kyle gets a call alerting him that his friend Brian Nassir is missing. Horatio and Kyle rush to Brian’s garage only to find a fire raging outside of it—with a burning body in the middle of it. Kyle tries to save the man, but Horatio pulls him back, realizing it’s futile. Kyle is distraught, thinking his friend Brian is dead. The situation is further aggravated when a neighbor, Glenn Harper, intimates that Brian was an Islamic extremist and got what he deserved. Disgusted, Horatio tells him he’s talking his way into a murder conviction. Kyle insists that Brian wasn’t an extremist. Dr. Loman has good news for Kyle: the dead man’s dental records don’t match Brian’s. Rather, they match Rahim Farooq, whose car was found outside Brian’s garage. Calleigh pays Rahim’s wife, Salumeh, a visit. Salumeh doesn’t recognize Brian, but Calleigh is surprised to find her prints are a match to those found on a red gasoline can found near Rahim’s body. Salumeh recognizes the can, telling Calleigh it’s one her husband kept in the car—prompting her to frequently remove it from the car. While Horatio is in the morgue recovering a charred piece of paper from Rahim’s body, Kyle gets a call from his friend Brian, asking Kyle to help him—without the knowledge of his father. Kyle goes to meet Brian, who is with Maya Farooq—Rahim and Salumeh’s daughter. Brian gets upset when he sees Horatio and Tripp with Kyle, and Tripp promptly arrests Brian and Maya for murder. Calleigh finds a ticket to St. Petersburg in Maya’s purse, and both Brian and Maya have traces of gas on them. Maya tells Calleigh that her father had a violent temper, and that he had arranged a marriage for her. When she fell for Brian, she confided in her mother, who warned her that her father would not be happy. Maya found out just how right her mother was when he father attacked her and tried to kill her upon finding her with Brian. Brian tells Horatio that Rahim had arranged a marriage for Maya to a man named Ahmad. When Rahim attacked Maya, Brian fought with him, knocking Rahim unconscious. The two fled, intending to go to St. Petersburg to figure things out. Brian insists Rahim was alive when they left him. In the lab, Horatio and Walter run the charred piece of paper through the infrared filter and see that the words on it are Farsi. Horatio brings it to Kyle, who is able to determine that its an official document, signed by an “A. Salib.” Surmising it’s the marriage contract, Horatio has Ryan and Walter question Ahmad Salib. Salib admits that he ended the arranged marriage after discovering Maya had fallen in love with Brian. Though he was disappointed, he went to Rahim and ended the engagement. After Calleigh and Jesse discover a message from Maya to her father asking him to meet her at Brian’s garage, Calleigh questions the girl again, asking her if she lured her father to the garage to kill him. Maya insists that she didn’t—that she called her father there to tell him the truth about her and Brian, in the hopes of getting his blessing. She tells Calleigh she never would have called him if she’d known how he’d lose it. Jesse and Natalia return to the scene to look for additional clues. Natalia notices two holes in the mud near where the body was found, with ash in them—prints from high heels. Ryan and Natalia examine the soil and determine that because there’s ash in the prints, the person in the heels was standing over Rahim as he died. Calleigh and Natalia get Maya’s shoes, but her heel isn’t a match for the thin heel mark. The match proves to be the heels belonging to Maya’s mother, Salumeh. She tells the CSIs she never wanted to put Maya through this. When Rahim came to her about Maya’s relationship with Brian, she tried to reason with him—to no avail. Afraid he would kill their daughter, she chased after him, arriving at Brian’s garage in time to see her daughter fleeing in terror. Finding Rahim unconscious, she drenched him in gas and when he woke up, accused him of coming there to kill their daughter. Then she lit a match—and watched as he burned. Brian tells Kyle he’s not going to Afghanistan yet—he needs to stay and take care of Maya. Maya says a tearful goodbye to her mother. Later, Horatio shares a similarly solemn goodbye with Kyle, who is headed off to Afghanistan. Holding back tears, Horatio tells his son to come back alive—no matter what. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza *Omar Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Ethan Rains as Brian Nassir * Inbar Lavi as Maya Farooq * Necar Zadegan as Salumeh Farooq * Navid Negahban as Rahim Farooq * Assaf Cohen as Ahmad Salib * Jeff Kober as Glenn Harper Major Events * This marks the last appearance of Kyle Harmon on the show. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes